The present invention relates generally to cultivators, and more particularly to a cultivator having a specific mounting apparatus, wherein each cultivator device is independently mounted on the tractor yet having a mechanism for lifting all of the cultivators at one time.
Cultivators having a plurality of rigidly mounted cultivator devices have several disadvantages. If the cultivator is drawn over uneven terrain, some of the cultivator devices penetrate the ground too deeply and others not deeply enough. It is standard practice, therefore, to level the ground first and thereafter to cultivate. A time consuming and energy wasting extra passage over the fields is thereby necessitated.
One of the most critical problems in mounting cultivator devices independently of one another, is the one of obtaining a mounting which is rigid enough to withstand the continual pressure exerted on a cultivator in use, without using a bulky or cumbersome structure. In particular, it has been a problem to keep an individually mounted cultivator from wobbling or twisting, a condition which causes uneven cultivating or even severing of the crops. Parallelogram lever systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,662, have normally been used in the individual mounting of cultivators, but it has been found that more lateral support to the cultivator is needed.